


Play Room

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison creates a play room for the triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Room

Allison had decided to paint the room beige. It was her eighteenth birthday gift from her father, a spare room in the basement that had been empty for years. It was intended to be Victoria’s plotting room, but she always preferred plotting while cooking. It was prepared outwardly as an office, but was ready for torture as well; there were weight-bearing hooks in strategic places, dark colored rugs to mask bloodstains, and it was absolutely soundproofed. A wolf could howl in that room, and someone across the hall wouldn’t know.

Allison’s first order of business was to put all the furniture and dismal rugs in storage. Her father hadn’t batted an eyelash, and she sometimes wondered if he knew what she was planning on doing to the room. It had taken her a few months to get him comfortable with the fact that she was in a triad relationship with two werewolves; she didn’t particularly want to add on to that the knowledge that they were all kinky fuckers.

It had taken them a while to pick the new paint color. Isaac, Scott, and her had stood around Home Depot comparing the little sheets. They had all agreed that it needed to be a neutral color; they needed to break from scenes often, their collective mental health wasn’t that strong. Allison had started with a mint green, Scott with a soft yellow, and Isaac with a pretty indigo. Somehow after an hour and a half, they all agreed on the same shade of beige, and thought nothing else would do.

The boys had offered to help paint the room, but she declined. They hadn’t seen the room yet, and Allison wanted to keep it that way until it was complete. Allison spent that Saturday painting, and still splattered in wet beige she joined her father for dinner. He made a few cracks about if she was painting herself or the room, as they settled into a tuna casserole. Allison made a few cracks about the new arms dealer that had provided the casserole.

On Sunday, Scott and Isaac dropped off all the toys they shared together. Allison had lugged a huge black duffle downstairs once her father had to go out for milk. She had the boys bring down the queen-sized mattress from the guest room before shooing them. The guest room had been ripped apart during Chris’s mourning, but somehow the mattress had been saved. Probably because it didn’t shatter as prettily as the mirror.

She placed the mattress in a corner of the room, dressing it with brown sheets. A spare shelving unit went in the other corner, quickly covered in harnesses, dildos, plugs, and vibrators. A coffee table went between the bed and shelves, against the back wall, and was covered with impact and sensation toys, and a few collars with leashes. Allison hung some coils of rope on the hooks, and pairs of neoprene handcuffs on a few.

With a smile, she called her boys over to play.


End file.
